


Red

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Rated E For Nekkid [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Elevator Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Tony Stark, Smut, fangs, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Prompt: Could I please get some ABO verse action with an emphasis on biting? I’m so thirsty for some bonding bite smexy times that I’m basically dehydrated at this point.**Omega!Tony and Alpha!Bucky do their own version of bonding one night after a party
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Rated E For Nekkid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860217
Comments: 24
Kudos: 711





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fangs/Biting, #NCTS verse typical ABO Blood kink(ish), referenced jealousy, rough-ish nekkid times.

By the time they got back to the hotel, Bucky could only see _red_. Red tinted windows in the cab, red tinted skin from the doorman who ushered them through, red buttons on the elevator and red red _red red_ **red** when his Omega rubbed against him and purred, “You’re so sexy gone half feral like this.” 

“Sexy?” The word ripped from Bucky’s throat, rivaled only in volume by the shriek from his Omega when he closed silver fingers around a delicate neck and backed Tony up to the mirrored elevator walls, fangs bared as he hissed, “M’so worked up I can’t hardly breathe and you think this is _sexy_?” 

“God.” Tony wet his lips and bared his own smaller fangs in a smile far too _come-hither_ for how much danger his life was in right now. Any Omega with a half ounce of common sense would know not to push an Alpha to the point of near incoherence, much less push them _beyond_ but Tony’s common sense always went right out the window when it came to this particular Alpha. “Alpha, you have no idea how much I like this.”

“Oh, I have an idea.” The Alpha growled, low and hungry and Tony’s mouth fell open in a helpless pant, knees knocking together as he almost collapsed. “I can _smell_ it on you.” 

Bucky shoved his face into the curve of Tony’s throat and open mouth inhaled the scent of his mate, the sugar sweet vanilla that marked _Omega_ and the melting molten caramel that was pure _arousal_ thrumming through Tony’s system and rising off his skin. 

“Smell good, Omega.” he grunted and Tony wove careful careful fingers into the Alpha’s long hair and murmured, “Yeah? I’d taste good too.” 

An offering of skin, of hormones and pheromones and _blood_ as the Omega tipped his head to the side to open his throat up further. “You want to bite me, don’t you Alpha?” 

Bucky surged forward, silver fingers tightening at Tony’s throat as his curved fangs hooked onto Tony’s jaw and drew twin red lines down the porcelain skin. “Pretty, bratty Omega.” he muttered. “Making me watch while you flirted all night. Making me _look_ while you showed off so much skin.”

“I was hoping you’d come up and get all those Alphas away from me by proving I’m yours.” There was a clear challenge in the Omega’s words, but they were lost behind a throaty moan as Tony hooked his foot around Bucky’s calf and rutted against the Alpha’s thick thigh a few times, shivering over the sting of teeth at his ear and then down at his collarbone. “People are gonna start asking why I don’t have a mark.” 

“You got plenty of marks.” the Alpha pushed aside Tony’s wide cute _low_ cut collar and ran his thumb over two still bruised punctures above the Omega’s nipple, another set further down over his ribs. “And I don’t need’ta cut your neck up just to prove your mine. You reek of _me_ , Tony. You walk funny cos of _me_ , cos of _my_ knot.” 

“And if you’d hurry up and put a bite on my neck no one else would think they had a right to offer _their_ knot!” Tony flung back, again just so very very reckless for how close to _gone_ the Alpha was. But he didn't want close to gone, he didn’t want almost gone, he wanted that iron clad self control of Bucky’s to break, to snap, to surge violent and red so his mate would finally just claim him like they both so desperately wanted...

“You’re tryin’ my patience.” the Alpha grit out. “I told you we should wait till heat to bond.” 

“And I told _you_ \--” Tony wrapped his hand around the silver wrist, squeezed until his knuckles went white, until his fingers almost hurt from the pressure even though it wasn’t near enough to register on the metallic limb. “--fuck waiting, I want you now.” 

“Once I get my teeth in your neck, I won’t stop.” The Alpha warned and Tony fluttered his eye lashes, “Oooh I’m shaking in my Chanel boots.” 

“It’ll hurt outside of heat.” Bucky tried one more time, but his pale eyes were already lost behind scarlet, his tongue dripping where it cut over his hooked fangs. “Tony. Omega. It will _hurt_.” 

“My mate.” Tony purred low and coaxing, palmed over the Alpha’s zipper and pressed firm enough to pull a groan from the big brunette. “You could never hurt me.” 

“Gonna make you bleed.” Bucky said hoarsely and the Omega hissed, “ _Yes_.” 

“Can’t wait to taste you.” the Alpha slammed the stop button on the elevator and Tony gasped in excitement when everything lurched to a halt and the emergency lights shone _red red red_ over them. 

“Gonna make you mine.” Bucky yanked at his belt and shoved his pants down to free his cock, stroking over himself once, twice watching the pretty Omega arch back and roll his hips, widening his stance until there was room for Bucky between his thighs.

“No no, keep your clothes on.” Bucky batted Tony’s hands away from the nearly indecently tight dress pants. “You wanna be mine, want everyone to know you’re mine? Then m’gonna take you just like this, right here in the goddamn elevator, cut ya up and let you make a mess right in your pants, yeah? Gonna be _soakin_ ’ scenting like me. Like your Alpha.” 

“Like my Alpha.” Tony clenched his fists at his side, bit into his bottom lip with his little fangs. “Yes Bucky. Alpha. _Please_. Want to scent like you.” 

“No one is ever--” Bucky’s left fist slammed into the wall above Tony’s head, spider-webbing the mirrored surface and making the Omega tremble. “-- _ever_ gonna think they have a chance with you again. Not tonight, not any night, not one single second for the rest of our lives. You are mine.” 

“I’m yours.” 

“ **Mine**!” 

“.... I love you.” Tony whispered the words when his Alpha was a bare centimeter from him, red eyes to darker brown, nose to nose, mouth to mouth, fangs bared and breath coming fast. “Bucky, I love you. My mate. My Alpha.” 

And the Alpha smiled just a little bit, just a twitch of his lips and the glint of something _possessive_ in his gaze before he wound his fingers into Tony’s hair and yanked the Omega’s head sideways, jerked forward and sank his teeth into his mate’s throat. 

“ _Alpha_.” Tony scrabbled at impossibly wide shoulders, tore his nails down the Alpha’s chest and screamed a little when Bucky just groaned and shifted forward and bit him _harder_ , jaw locking down and hooked ends piercing as the Alpha dug deeper trying to find their bond. 

“Alpha, _please_!” He threw his head back and _shouted_ when Bucky pushed his legs apart and ground into him, the Alpha’s bare cock leaking against Tony’s silk shirt and ruining the material, one big hand finding it’s way down the back of Tony’s pants to grip and knead at his ass. 

“Oh f-f-fuck--” Tony stammered, felt himself go weak all over when Bucky found his entrance with blunt fingers and pressed hot and _insistent_ at his hole. The Alpha growled into the bite and the vibration went straight through Tony’s core and made him gush, made him soak, made him slippery sodden wet and he nearly shattered apart when his mate shoved inside him, bending him back into a straining arch so he could _reach_. 

“No no I need your cock.” Tony gasped, and he could _feel_ it, could feel the edge of the bond hazing just at the edges of his vision, could feel his body starting to melt, their souls melding like only mates could do. “Bucky-- Alpha, need your knot. Need you inside me for it to take--” 

Bucky only snarled and pressed tighter, rumbled _ravenous_ as blood pooled on his tongue and vanilla caramel skin tore delicate beneath his teeth, pushed in deeper where Tony was clenching and trembling until he could rub over the slight bump inside the slick channel that was sure to make the Omega shatter, sure to make Tony come apart with nothing more than a few purposeful thrusts. 

Later, Bucky would knot Tony up _later_ , would pin him to the bed and take his mate over and over until they were both wrung empty, until his knot ached and the room stank like sex and spend and _mates_ and they were stuck together for hours. 

He would do that later but right now the Alpha swallowed the pheromone tinted blood and flexed his left wrist until the force of the twist tore the seams of his Omega’s too tight pants and he had the room to get two fingers inside. Two fingers and then a third and when Tony only wailed and mewled and demanded _more_ into his ear with a sharp click of fangs and hot twist of tongue, Bucky snarled, “ _Take it, Omega_.” and stretched his mate too wide over a fourth. 

_Blinding_ , the bond popped _blinding_ between them as the Omega came with a cry around his mate’s hand and pure pleasure erased any lingering pain in the bite, a rush of hormones burning the Alpha’s mouth as Tony’s soul rushed forward to meet him there in the moment. Bucky stuttered once, twice, cursed a ragged sigh when his mate’s slim fingers closed around his knot and worked him dry with pressure, too much pressure but Bucky thrust into it anyway because Tony was howling his pleasure into the elevator and too lost to care. 

_Blinding_ , it was _blinding_ between them when the Omega came back to the moment long enough to cut into the Alpha’s throat with his own little fangs and complete the circle between them. Hands covered in each others release, lips and tongue still working to coax more of the drugging blood from their throats, bodies burning as the bond lit and snapped and sparked electric _red_ through their veins. 

“I love you too.” was the first thing Bucky said when he pulled his fangs from Tony’s neck, licking and nuzzling over the already silvering crescent mark, the nearly black bruised punctures from his teeth. “My mate. My Omega. I love you. Mine. You are _mine_.” 

“I’m yours.” Tony lapped at the Alpha’s throat a few more times, then tipped his head up and pursed his lips for a kiss, a real kiss, the kind of kiss that meant _love_ after savage bites meant mates. “Yours.” 

The Omega moaned shakily when Bucky worked four fingers free, parted his mouth automatically when the Alpha smeared the glisten over his lips then leaned in to kiss it all away, blood and slick mixing on their tongues and swallowed in contented sighs. 

“You um--” Tony wavered and nearly fell, but his mate was right there to catch him, to swoop him up into strong arms and tuck him close. “You aren’t really going to make me go back down to the party like this, are you? I-- I will if you want, if you want everyone to know, to s-see me and know I’m only yours. I’ll do it.” 

“Sweet thing.” Bucky nipped lightly at Tony’s jaw, then again at his bonding spot, quieting Tony’s mewl with a comforting croon. “Would _never_ let anyone see ya like this. The way you’re beautiful like this is for me and only me. I’d kill anyone who dared t’look.”

“Alpha--” Tony started to whisper but Bucky’s eyes flickered brutal _red_ again. 

“I’d kill ‘em Tony. No one sees my mate like this but me. No one.” 

The Omega only smiled and hid his face in Bucky’s shoulder. “Yes, Alpha.” 


End file.
